A. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved cap covering and protecting the mouthpiece of a saxophone or clarinet mouthpiece.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Woodwind instruments are referred to herein as musical instruments consisting of a main body used to define a column of air. As is well known in the art, within the body the acoustic characteristics of the column may be modified by various means that are beyond the scope of this invention. Importantly, the air column is vibrated-by a reed disposed in a mouthpiece attached to the body intake by means of a ligature made of metal, or other material. The ligature normally extends circumferentially around the entire outer body of the mouthpiece. The ligature is provided with an integral tightening mechanism that is used to secure the reed to the mouthpiece. Because of the mechanical coupling between the ligature, the mouthpiece and the reed, the structure ligature plays a roll in the sound produced by the instruments, and various types of ligatures are available from different companies, each having its own sound characteristics.
The ligature is normally permanently mounted to the mouthpiece but before performances or practice sessions, a musician has a choice of leaving the reed attached to the mouthpiece, or removing from the instrument.
Because both the reed and the ligature are relative fragile members and because they do play an important role in the operation of the respective musical instruments, such as saxophones, a protective cap is normally attached to the mouthpiece to protect these members. As will be described in more detail below, the protective cap is sized and shaped to form an interference fit with the mouthpiece and the ligature, and only used when the instrument is idle and not in use.
Over time, the cap gets warn away or gets distended, and therefore, the interference fit is not sufficient to hold the cap securely on the mouthpiece, but instead, it falls off and gets lost.
Moreover, when the ligature holds the reed in place, its element and the reed are held tightly against the mouthpiece and there is no movement therebetween. Accordingly, the cap is stable on the mouthpiece as well (especially when it's new). However, if the reed is removed, the ligature is held loosely on the mouthpiece, and, as the musical instrument is being carried, the ligature can move and shift with respect to the mouthpiece. If a cap is mounted on the mouthpiece, because of the movement of the ligature, the cap cannot be secured adequately on the mouthpiece and can fall off very easily.